


Merry Month of May Drabble: Whitsun Surprise

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Silly, Whitsun holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes, in character and out of place. Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Whitsun Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Oh so very silly, but so are the movies. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Making merry in the middle of a parish ale crowd during the Whitsun holiday is not where you might expect to find Holmes. Except it was for a case, and so there he was, and I with him.  
  
The curate had welcomed the ‘tutor on holiday’ with open arms, and his parishioners took their cue from him. I hid a smile as they plied him with food and ale enough for three men. He stayed perfectly in character, a shy man delighted by the attention, until the curate volunteered him as the first eligible bachelor for the ladies’ club auction.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 8, 2019.


End file.
